Trust
by diamondprincessforever
Summary: Trusting someone you love is harder then expected. Hermione and Draco find this out when their trust is tested. Can their relationship survive or will it fall to pieces?
1. Secrets are Revealed

Trust

Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine. Better off JK Rowling.

A/N- Hello everyone! This is my first Fan fiction. So please bear with me. Hope you enjoy, have fun!

Chapter One: Secrets are Revealed

" I thought Harry was soooo brave when he defeated Voldemort," Ginny sighed as she snuggled closer to Harry. They both were sitting the Head Boy and Girl common room with Hermione and Draco.

"I think you are right about that Ginny. Harry was the most brave." Hermione agreed.

"Hey, what about me? I'm sitting right here. Doesn't your boyfriend get some credit?" Draco questioned. Everyone snickered but Draco who had a fake hurt look on his face.

"Sorry, Harry but I have to give Draco some credit." Says Hermione as she leans in to give Draco a kiss on the cheek.

"That's alright 'Mione . I guess I can share some of the wealth." Harry laughs.  
"Thank you Potter." Said Draco sarcastically.

"Welcome. Come on Ginny I'll walk you back to your dorm. Don't want to get caught by Professor Snape. Thank Hermione and Draco. We had loads of fun." Harry says as he got up and pulled Ginny with him.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Hermione said getting up with Draco and walking them to the portrait.

"Bye!" Harry and Ginny said as they went out the portrait.

"Well I'm off to bed. Night, love." Hermione says as she walked up the stairs. Just then Draco grabbed her by her waist.

"Not without kiss first." He said.

Turning her around and planting a kiss on her lips not to hard but very passionate. At one point Hermione open her to mouth to let Draco tongue in to intensify the kiss.

While this was going on there was a knock in the portrait and someone walked in.

"HERMIONE! What the fuck do you think you are doing? ARE YOU INSANE?" Ron Yelled.

Hermione pulled away and stuttered, "R-r-r-Ron, what do y-you w-want?"

"I want to know why the hell you are kissing Malfoy?"

"Oh, uumum, well ya see he he uh Draco and I have been going out since you know how was killed" Hermione explained.

"What and you have no decency to tell me? The one you were supposed to marry." Ron screamed.

Draco turned to look at Hermione, "Your supposed to marry him." Said Draco pointing at Ron not looking to happy.

"Well, ya see… uh." Hermione mumbled.

"Arghh, forget it, I'm going to bed."

"But Draco…"

"Let it go." Draco says as he pushes passed her.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione screamed.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

" You bloody idiot! I don't want to marry and never will. Will you ever get that through your thickheaded skull? I do not love you. I love DRACO! NOW GET OUT OF HERE. I never want to see your face again." Hermione yelled as she pointed to the portrait.

" But Herm…" Ron mumbled.

" OUT RON!"

" FINE but don't come running to me when its over." Ron said as he ran out the portrait.

" Arggggh, boys such idiots. A thorn in my ass that is as aggravating as the boy down the hall. One would think after seven years of knowing him a girl would get used to him. Of course not that would make my life far to easy." Hermione says as she heads up to her room.

A/N- So what did you think? I know its not that good but hey at least I tried. I need 5 review before I put up the next chapter.


	2. Worst Wednesday

Trust

Chapter Two: Worst Wednesday

Disclaimer: Not mine. Thank you.

It was lunch at Hogwarts and Hermione was having a bad morning. When she got up Draco wouldn't talk to her and she took too long in her shower and was late for potions. Snape took twenty points from Gryffindor. Now when she sat down Ron left the Great Hall.

"What is his problem?" Harry quizzed.

"Last night after you left Ron caught Draco and I making out and he totally freaked out. He said I was to marry him. Then Draco freaked out and went to bed. Then I yelled at Ron saying I never wanted to see him again. And now Draco won't talk to me." Said Hermione putting her hands to her face.

"Mione I'm sorry." Said Harry pulling Hermione into a hug.

"It's okay. Thank goodness we got the after noon off." Hermione said hugging Harry back.

"I'll talk to Ron." Said Harry.

"No he needs to know that I'm not his and I never will be," She said as she saw Draco was leaving the great hall, " Anyways, I'm going back to my room. See ya Harry." Said Hermione giving Harry a hug again before exiting the great hall.

But before Harry could say anything Hermione was out the door. Running now she caught up with Draco and grabs his hand.

"Let go of me Mrs. Wealsey." Draco snarled.

"I will not marry Ron." She whined and dropped his hand.

"Yet."

"Never, I will never marry Ron. He has this notion that just because he likes me that I will marry him." Hermione stated.

"Why? Why won't you marry him? Draco yelled.

"WHY? Because I love you!" Hermione yelled back.

"You what?" Draco screamed.

"I… I love you." Whispered Hermione. She looked around to see everyone in Hogwarts was standing around them.

"Drakie poo don't listen to her. I love you more. Get away from him. Mudblood." Pansy said as she leaches on Draco's arm.

"Pansy get off." Draco said pushes her away and grabs Hermione's hands, "I love Hermione, Pansy, I always will."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Really." Draco said just before kissed her.

"NOOO! Why Drakie poo, why would you do this to me?" Pansy screamed as she turned around and started to run.

In the shadows near by there was a dark figure that had glowing green eyes. His eyes followed Hermione when she went after a few seconds, he step out from his hiding place," You will be mine. Yes. Yes you will. All mine and only mine.

A/N- Daunt Daunt duh. So what do you think. Who is the person? I need 6 reviews for the next chapter to be up.


	3. Understanding

Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Thank goodness.

A/N- I can't wait. Thank you to all that have been reading. I also would like to thank my cousin Jessica for the use of her computer. Keep reading and have fun.

Chapter Three: Understanding 

In the head Boy and Girl common room Draco sat with Hermione on the couch. Draco asked, "There now that we are alone we can talk more privately. Why? Why do you have to marry Ron?"

"I told you I don't. I said he has this cockeyed idea that I will. But I LOVE YOU!" Hermione said as she started to cry.

"No, no that is not good enough. How can you love me when you are marrying Ron?" Draco yelled.

" Why can't you understand that I love you not Ron? I want to be with you. Please understand. Just Understand." Hermione cried as she ran out of the portrait.

"Arghh. Why in hell did I do that? Just as we were getting closer I push her away. Why did I have to push her like that? I have to go after her." Draco thought as he ran out of the portrait

Hermione ran for a few minutes when she turned a corner and was in an empty classroom. She thought about Draco all the way there.

"Why does he have to be so stupid? Boys, they just don't get it. Hermione thought to herself.

" Hermione Please forgive me. I didn't mean to yell at you back there. I was just upset about the whole Ron thing." Draco said as he comes into the room.

"What made you change your mind? I thought you didn't want to be together any more."

" I never said that I didn't want to be together I just want to understand why. 'Mione I know back in the common room I acted really off I guess I was just jealous because Ron said…"

"It doesn't matter what Ron said because I am never going to marry him. He means nothing to me. Don't you get that?" Hermione interrupted.

"I do but…" Draco started but was cut off by Hermione once again.

"If you get it that is all that matters. Because Draco you are the only one for me I love you so much."

A/N Hmmm? I wonder what Draco will say back to her. Any ways reviews for Chapter 4 Love ya.


	4. Draco's Comfort

Trust

Disclaimer: Not mine Please stop asking.

A/N- Dumbledore is still alive in my story. He didn't die. Enjoy and read and review.

Chapter Four: Draco's True Feelings 

"Hermione I love you too. Oh how stupid I acted over such a silly…" But Draco didn't get to finish for Hermione had jumped up and was pressing her lips into Draco's.

Draco put his hands on her waist and pulled her I closer to him. Hermione's hands were deep inside Draco's golden locks of hair. She brought her hands down and shoved off his robes just as she was about to unbutton his shirt his hands came and stopped hers.

" 'Mione, let's slow down we have only been seeing each other for three months," Draco whispered, "As much as I love and want you I don't want to hurt you."

"But Draco I trust you. You could never hurt me and I know you never will." Hermione said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Come on lets us go back to our room where we will be more comfortable." Draco said as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of her the classroom.

As soon as they closed the portrait they were all over each other. They couldn't stand having layers of clothing on. One piece after another was flying in every which direction. Soon just in undergarments Hermione breathed "Bed now."

Draco picked her up and carried her to his room. Setting her down on his bed he shed his boxers. " You too." He said huskily.

He moved his hands up and down her body and when he reached her underwear he slowly pulled them down. He heard Hermione give a low moan deep in her throat. As Draco was pulling off her underwear she had shed her bra.

"Beautiful." Breathed Draco. As he leaned down to take one of her nipples in his mouth. Hermione again moan deep in her throat. Draco then switch to the other breast and he began to swirl his tongue around the nipple causing to come into a taught peak. Raising his head he gave Hermione a passionate kiss as he slowly entered. Causing Hermione to scream in pain but was quickly overcome by wonderful pleasure. She soon found her rhythm and matched his. She dug her nails in as her release came. Soon after her Draco came. Once he released he collapsed on top of her then he rolled off her. He pulled her into him and she nestled her head on his chest.

After a night of complete bliss Hermione woke up to Draco's arms around her still. Not wanting to wake him up she snuggled in closer. But just as she moved Draco stirred.

"Good morning Sweetheart." He said sleepily and kissing her on the top of her head.

"Morning. I think we should have a shower and go to breakfast." Hermione smiled.

" You mean a shower together right?" Draco smirked.

"Both." Hermione said as she grabbed Draco's hand.

After have _their_ shower Hermione went to her room to get dress. After getting dress she went into the common room to wait for Draco. Draco came down the stairs in a pair of faded jeans and a dark green shirt. Hermione was wearing the same thing only her shirt was a blue tank top. They could wear these cloths for it was a Saturday.

" Ready?" Hermione asked.

" Are you sure you want to go together I mean what will people think?" Draco said.

" I want to do this just as much as I wanted last night to happen. And plus who cares what people think. If they have a problem with it then they will have to deal with me." Hermione stated.

"Alright then let's go and show the whole school how we feel." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Walking down the hallway was a breeze they only had a few stares look their way. After people would stare they would run off to tell some of their friends.

Upon reaching the Great Hall doors Draco spun Hermione around and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready" Hermione said with a nod of her head with that they grabbed hands and walked through the Great Hall doors. As soon as they did the whole room went silent. Draco walked Hermione to the Gryffindor table and dropped her off with a not so quick kiss on the lips and went to his own table. People were staring at them the whole time they did this. Sitting down at his table Pansy said, " Why are you touching that filthy little Mudblood?"

As soon as she said this he had his wand out and was pointing it at her. "Don't you ever call her that again. If you do you don't know what will hit you." Draco sneered back at her. With that he got up and went to sit down with Hermione, Harry and Ginny.

A/N Finally I can't wait to put up the next chapter. Please read and review.


	5. Influenza and a Coffee Table

**TRUST**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry potter characters by J.K. Rowling

A/N: I have finally gotten in to a routine of sending these to my cousin. So here is the next chapter and I will shut up now.

Chapter 5: Influenza and a Coffee Table 

Recap: Sitting down at his table Pansy said, " Why are you touching that filthy little Mudblood?"

As soon as she said this he had his wand out and was pointing it at her. "Don't you ever call her that again. If you do you don't know what will hit you." Draco sneered back at her. With that he got up and went to sit down with Hermione, Harry and Ginny.

On with the chapter

"Hi, how are you guys?" Draco asked as he sat down at the table. But Harry, Ginny, Hermione were all staring at him like he went delusional." What?"

"Well first of all what was that with pansy. Second why are you sitting here?" asked Harry asked.

"Pansy was saying stuff and it was getting really annoyed so I decided to come sit with people who accept Hermione's and mine relationship." Replied Draco.

"Okay." Harry shrug and they start talking about quidditch while Hermione and Ginny start talking about the upcoming Hogsmead visit.

Later that day Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione were sitting around watching a quidditch match between Huffpuff and Ravenclaw. About midway through the game Hermione turned to Draco. "I'm not feeling too well, I think I will go and lay down see you later on. Bye Harry, Ginny." Said Hermione.

"Wait, I'll come with you, just incase." Draco said helping Hermione up.

"Bye guys, we'll see you at supper." Replied Draco.

"Bye." Harry, Ginny says together.

In their common room, Draco got Hermione settled on the couch with a blanket and a book.

"I'll go and get you some wizardly wheezy crackers." Draco said kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you sweetheart." said Hermione whispered.

While Draco was gone, Hermione had throw up but when she got up, she fell and hit her head on the coffee table. When Draco returned he found Hermione and took her to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey at once ordered to be taken to St.Mungos.

"But I have to go see her, o live her " Draco yelled.

"Please Mr. Malfoy calm down. She is being taken care of there. She will be just fine. But if it will ease your mind a little, you can come see me to check on her. Other then that return to your normal classes, you are dismissed." Dumbledore stated.

Down at the bottom of the stairs Harry and Ginny were waiting to hear what Dumbledore had to say.

"Well, will he let you go over and see her?" Ginny asked nervously.

"No, he said that she is being taken care of and that I should go on with my normal classes. I'm going to bed!" Draco said with a huff.

"But it's only five o'clock." Harry stated, but Draco just grunted and walked away.

A few days later Draco was permitted to go to the hospital to see Hermione. We he got there Mr. and Mrs. Granger were there as well.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. How is Hermione?"

"Getting better little by little. The said she just suffered from a minor bump on the head. They are just keeping her here just for precautions sake. They say she will be able to go back to Hogwarts in a few more days." Replied Mrs. Granger.

A nurse came up to Draco and the granger and told them that if they wanted to see Hermione they would have to go in one at a time. Of course the grangers went in first. When Draco went in Hermione wouldn't speak to him.

"Mione, what wrong honey. You know you can trust me." Draco said as he tied to get her to talk.

"TRUST YOU? TRUST YOU? YOU EXPECT ME TO TRUST YOU WHEN YOU GOT ME INTO THIS SITUATION. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND I DON'T THING THAT I WILL EVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione screamed at him.

"What situation Hermione? Please tell what is the matter?" Draco responded.

"THE MATTER IS THAT YOU GOT ME PREGNANT. HOW CAN I EVER TRUST YOU AGAIN! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione yelled again as she turned over to face the other way.

Draco left the hospital room thinking that Hermione will have a change of by the time she got back to Hogwarts.

A/N There you are Guys and Gals. Please you know what to do. It's that little button at the bottom of the page and when you click on it you can review my story. Three reviews for the next chapter.


	6. Harry's Trust is Finally Broken

Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter.

A/N: Her you go another Chapter.

Chapter 6: Harry's Trust is Finally Broken

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, reading a quidditch magazine, waiting for Draco to return with news about Hermione. He was also waiting for Ginny who said that she would be back in a couple of minutes but she has been gone for over an hour. Harry got up and walked over to the window since the magazine wasn't detracting very well.

Just as he got to the window he saw Draco land his broom. A few seconds later he was joined by Ginny. Harry saw Ginny jump up and give Draco a hug and a kiss. It wasn't even a long kiss, it was just a peck from friends but it was enough to get Harry mad.

He threw the magazine across the common room and sat on the couch in a huff to wait for Ginny to arrive. Soon after he sat down the portrait opened and Ginny started to walk through. She wasn't even half ways through when Harry pulled Ginny back out and started dragging her towards the Heads common room.

"Harry where are we going?" Ginny asked nervously.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Harry snapped back.

"But…" Ginny stared but was cut off by Harry.

"Shut up Ginny." Harry snarled.

When they reached the portrait of the Heads room Harry let go of Ginny and started to pound on the door.

"Draco Malfoy, open this fucking door right now!" Harry screamed.

"Harry, what is wrong with you? You are acting a little weird."

"I told you Ginny to just shut up. Draco Malfoy…" But Harry was cut off by the portrait door swinging open.

"Calm down, I was in the shower." Draco said when he pulled the door open.

"Get the fuck out of my way Malfoy. Ginny get your ass in here."

"What the hell is stuck up your ass Potter?" Draco practically screamed. He could feel his temper rising and he was trying to get under control.

Harry pushed Ginny down on the couch that's when all hell broke loose, "You want to know what the fuck is wrong? I'll tell you, I saw you today snogging my GIRLFRIEND!" Turning to Ginny he started to yell at her, "I trusted you! I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you Harry. I kissed him because he had some good news about Hermione. Plus it was one of those kisses you give 'mione. You don't see me overreacting. Plus Draco would never do anything to hurt Hermione because he knows that if he does you hex till he is well dead." Ginny said while trying to fight back her tears.

"Screw you Ginny, screw our relationship, screw everyone. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you." With that harry stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry Draco. He'll calm down after awhile. I should go. Congratulations by the way." And Ginny was out the door with a final wave.

"Draco sat on the couch and thought that he might not be able to pull anything off if he didn't get Hermione to forgive him.

A/N: Wow. I thought I would never get six chapters up. Since this is the final A/N for this chapter I would just like to thank my cousin for helping me with all Harry Potter stuff. Plus to all the NINE people that have reviewed. Trust me its not that hard all you have to do is just click on that little go button and review. So read and review. Ciao! ( I'm learning Italian I'm seriously not going crazy)


	7. Advice

Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter.

Chapter 7: Advice

Forgiving Draco was never going to happen. He had broken the trust that Hermione found in him and she didn't think that, that could ever be repaired. _'I can do this on my own,' _Hermione thought as she rubbed her stomach _'But I wish that I could have someone there to support me. But that will never happen since the one person that I counted on hurt me really bad. I could never forgive that son of a bitch." _Hermione stared crying just as the door opened a crack. Standing in the door way was Harry.

"Harry! Come in. It is so nice to see someone" Hermione said brightening up.

Harry walked in and grabbed Hermione's hand, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Besides my broken heart I am fine. How are you? You look a little upset."

I am. Last night when Draco came back from seeing you, he and Ginny were talking then I saw her give him a kiss."

"What? Why would Ginny give _him_ a kiss?" Hermione replied shocked.

"I don't know. When Ginny came back to the common room I started yelling and dragged her to the head common room to yell at both of them. Then Ginny said that Draco was just telling her some good news, but I stormed out of there"

Hermione looked at Harry sternly, "First of all, what do you mean you dragged her and second why didn't you listen to her?"

"Dragged as in pulled her all the way to the head dorms... and then I was just to upset to listen I need time to think. I think I may have really hurt Ginny."

"Duh! You defiantly weren't acting like your self. You would never lay a hand on her and then you go and drag her. Plus she loves you should listen to what she was trying to tell you. Don't you love her?"

"Of course, I could never stop loving her if you paid me a million galleons!" Harry said and Hermione could see the love that he talked of. Draco was looking at her like that yesterday when she told him that she was carrying his child. Harry continued, "I just don't know what to do Ginny is going to be really pissed at me. I will go and talk to her when I go back to Hogwarts. But what I really came here was to discuss what Ginny was talk about."

Hermione looked down and said, "Oh, well, um… you see I am sort of pregnant."

"Draco's?"

"Yes."

"How does he feel about it?"

"Fine I guess. I kind of got really mad at him. He told me that I could always trust him and he would never hurt me and look what he did." Hermione started crying again.

"Mione, you helped too you know. I am sure he didn't mean it. And don't forget you both for got the charm. So don't put all the blame on Draco since you should shoulder some of it too. He loves you very much and he would take care of you and the baby. Plus you love him and can't you find it in your heart to forgive him." Harry said squeezing her hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be my friend and storm out of here and go and kill him? But you give this advice." Hermione said as she started to cry harder.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I am your friend that is why I am staying calm and not going out to kill the man you love. This baby needs a father and I don't think my killing him would help the situation. I can see it in your eyes that you love Draco. Whenever you talk about him, to him, look at him, and even when you are staring into space I can tell that you absolutely love him. And right now I can see past all the hurt and see that you want him here to hold you and make thing all better even though you two will soon be responsible for, what I am sure, a very beautiful baby. I should get going so you can digest what I have said and so I can go and make amends with the woman I love. I suggest you do the same next time Draco comes to see you."

With that Harry left the hospital room to head back to Hogwarts. Hermione just laid her hand on her stomach and looked out the window.

A/N: There you guys go. Hoped you liked it. Chapter 8 is coming.


End file.
